Data mining involves the extraction of patterns from large amounts of data. By identifying trends and patterns in data, businesses and other entities may gain market intelligence and insight into their customers' behavior and preferences, thereby enhancing their business operations. Typically, data used in data mining by a business is obtained from physical and/or electronic transactions with the business.